Colonial Republic
History Pre-Exodus Before the Exodus in 15 ABY, the Colonials lived outside this galaxy. Here they prospered, until it became evident that their home was nearing destruction - their galaxy was about to disintegrate, and their sun and systems with it, and they had less than a year left. A desperate plan was concocted: All available ships capable of FTL flight was gathered, and the best and brightest evacuated to these ships. Any available space was filled by drawing lots, children being favoured over adults. This fleet, dubbed the Colonial Fleet, then started out, leaving the remaining population behind. Supposedly, several other fleets also gathered and set out, using older and slower FTL drives, filled with those who had not been chosen for the main fleet. The Colonials had no idea if they made it before it was too late. The main fleet made a three-year journey across the void, jumping from point to point, until they finally reached their destination: The Alpha System. Post-Exodus After reaching the Alpha system, the Colonials began rebuilding their society... Government The government of the Colonials is nominally a representative democracy. Colonial Council The main legislative body is the Colonial Council, with each of the forty members (called Elders) representing a colony. Each Elder has one vote during Votes. The Council is led by a President, elected by his peers for a period of five years. He leads the Council and may cast an additional vote in case of a draw. Elders are representatives of their colony, and are expected to work for its interests, as well as the interests of the Republic. Elders are elected for life, though provisions are made to replace Elders who abuse their authority, or does not vote with the best interests of the colony at heart. Besides voting on new laws, the Council has the ability to initiate Martial Law, which effectively suspends the Council and transfers all power to the Marshal of the Colonial Military. Only the Marshal or the President may cancel Martial Law. Colonies Only three colonies have been founded so far: Na-Erech, Na-Uruk and Na-Kish. Technology The technology of the Colonials are quite advanced. Weapons Blasters Blasters are particle beam weapons used in an anti-personnel capacity. They range from the Sling pistol, across the Shortbow rifle and up to the Barrager Blaster Cannon present on some fighter craft. The Dragon plasma cannon, sometimes fitted to Colonial fighters, is technically also part of this type of weapon. Lasers Lasers are the primary spacecraft weapon, ranging from the Flashpoint light laser cannon up to the Protector class laser cannons used as defensive weapons on capital ships. This class also included the Skyblast class of Turbolasers. Ion Weapons Ion weapons are used on spacecraft to incapacitate vessels without destroying them. They short out electrical systems, making the enemy vessel easy to capture. They range from the Debilitator light ion cannon all the way up to the Incapacitor ion cannon occasionally fitted to Ereshkigal-class Gunships. Missile Launchers Colonial missile launchers are multi-fire weapons, sending a hail of missiles at their targets. They range from the light Javelin used on fighters to the heavy Palatine used on battleships. Torpedo Launchers Used only on bombers, the Nova torpedo launcher fires a nuclear-tipped torpedo capable to tearing apart most targets. Antimatter Weapons These weapons are sometimes fitted to ships expected to go up against a superior enemy. Ranging from the Supernova Antimatter Cannon sometimes fitted to bombers and up to the Trebuchet occasionally fitted to battleships. Antimatter weapons fire a bolt of antimatter surrounded by a magnetic field. When it hits its target, the field evaporates and the antimatter reacts explosively with the enemy. Rail Guns The Sunrail Rail Gun fire 5cm tungsten rounds at a speed of several times the speed of sound, causing immense damage to anything it hits. It is only used on battleships, and only rarely. Jump Drives Colonials do not use Hyper Drives. Instead, they have developed the Jump Drive, which works by "folding space", essentially moving the ship from one point in the universe to another without the ship itself moving. These have limited range, however, and are all but useless without proper coordinates. Communication A handheld translator device, the languatron, facilitates communication with other species and cultures where the Colonial language is not spoken. Other devices for communication between Warriors include the personal communicator, which also acts as a voice recorder. In addition, the Colonial Fleet utilizes standard and secure channels of communication, as well as tight-beam communication. Computers and Drones The Colonials use computers in every day life. Computers have a variety of uses, such as those for eduction, military, and retaining records. Also, at the time of the fall of the Colonies, the Fleet was well advanced in cybernetics and robotics, creating drones and even facsimiles of humans via their bio-robotics institutes. However, these drones are not programmed with artificial intelligence, for fear of rebellion among the drones. Vehicles The main mode of transportation is space travel. All Colonial ships are sub-lightspeed capable, though only military ships and specialized civilian vessels have Jump Drives. Transporting people to the ground is usually either accomplished using shuttles or fightercraft. Ground transportation is primarily accomplished with landrams, a tracked vehicle used for ground operations, typically shuttled to a planet via a shuttle. It is capable of holding crew and cargo, and is equipped with a top mounted turret weapon. A heavier version, called a battleram, is available for assault of strongpoints. No known marine vessels exist. Military The Colonial Military were divided into fifteen Phalanxes, administrative units used to build an esprit du corps. Each Phalanx was divided into three Regiments, each regiment belonging to a colony. In times past, a Private was always assigned to the regiment of his homeworld, but this practice had been suspended for over three centuries at the time of the Exodus. Any man or woman with Colonial citizenship, and deemed to be of sound mind and body, could apply to join the Colonial military. Applicants were asked to take an aptitude test, which measured the applicant's "physical, mental and moral capacity". Those who passed were then given the rank of Recruit and depending on their scores, were either inducted into the Academy or assigned to another capacity. Recruits signed a contract binding them to military service for 10 years or until the Military no longer had use of their services (whichever came first). All personnel were subjected to an annual medical examination; if failed, they were subjected to more thorough medical examinations - if the servicemen failed these as well, he/she was discharged on medical grounds. Colonial Warriors Those Recruits who were deemed able to be trained as Warriors were put through a gruelling training regime, combining physical training with marksmanship training. Only one in three recruits graduated to the rank of Cadet. The Cadets were then trained in spacecraft piloting, land vehicle piloting, conventional and unconventional warfare, hand-to-hand combat, as well as basic vehicle maintenance and repair, diplomacy, command theory and ethics. Only one in five completed this phase. Cadets were then dropped into a training area in teams of four, and ordered to complete a mission. The exact mission differed from team to team, but all missions were designed to test the skills of the would-be Warriors. The team succeeded or failed together, emphasizing the importance of team work. Roughly half the teams failed the final test, and were washed out. Those Cadets who passed the final test were promoted to Private and assigned to a regiment. Those Cadets who failed any of the tests could apply again the next year. Vultures Once a Warrior had served for three years, they could apply to the Vulture Program. They were subjected to an entrance test, which about half of the applicants failed. The rest were given specialized courses in ground assaults, boarding actions and unconventional warfare. Continual tests were held, those who failed being returned to their units. The Program ended with the applicants being dropped into an area and ordered to accomplish a mission and get out without being captured. If the applicants accomplished the mission and held out under torture for at least two days, they graduated. In total, less than 10% of the applicants passed to earn the coveted Vulture wings. Vultures served in the Assault Detachment of a Phalanx. Enkidu Warriors Once a Warrior had served for five years or had passed the Vulture Program, he or she could apply to the Enkidu Program. Applicants were subjected to an entrance test, which about half of them failed. The rest were given specialized courses in ground assaults, boarding actions, unconventional warfare, covert operations, hostage rescue and intelligence operations. Continual tests were held, those who failed being returned to their units. The Program ended with the applicants being dropped into an area and ordered to accomplish a mission and get out without being captured. If the applicants accomplished the mission and held out under torture for at least three days, they graduated. In total, less than 10% of the applicants passed to earn the coveted Enkidu uniform tab. Enkidu Warriors served in the Enki Phalanx (part of military intelligence) or the Ninurta Phalanx (military special forces). Other Personnel Those Recruits who were either not deemed appropriate for Warrior training or who failed a test during Warrior training, were trained for other, more menial, but no less important, jobs. These included Shuttle Pilots, Maintenance Crew, Security Officers, Medical Personnel, and Technical Personnel. Non-Warrior personnel could apply to become Warriors after three years of service, and every year after that. Former Cadets could apply after one year and every year after that. Promotions Promotions were usually given as positions became open, whether through fatalties or discharge (usually retirement, but also punitive discharges). Occasionally, new positions were created, such as when a new ship was commissioned. When possible, new officers were given a two-week Officer Training Course, though this was usually forfeited in times of war. Colonial Military Academy All Warriors and officers were trained at the Military Academy on Erech. After the Exodus, the new Academy was established on the colony of Na-Erech. Colonial Military Institute The Colonial Military Institute was dedicated to studying and developing new military tactics and weapons. Arts and Entertainment of the Colonies Arts and Entertainment help the Colonials to rest, relax, and try to forget the fact that their race was nearly wiped out. Music and dance The Colonials have an appreciation for singing and dancing, and both talented singers and - often sparsely clad - dancers are popular entertainers. Sports and Games Games of chance are popular, the most common of which is Ziggurat, a card game. Other games include the Coloured Wheel (roulette). For those who do not wish to partake in games of chance, there are also other recreational games, such as Kingmaker (very similar to chess). Enkidar is a popular spectator sport, where two teams of eleven try to score in the opposing teams "end zone". Though a full contact sport, there are stiff penalties for unnecessary violence. Category:JagtaiCategory:Colonial Republic